Pirates of the Atlantic: Episode 1
by Victoria Relentless
Summary: The Chipmunks collide with the Pirates of the Caribbean world as Captain Jake Cardinal battles against his arch nemesis Captain Mimosa and tries to win the heart of his love Becky Goose.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, all my faithful readers! I'm so glad to be posting again! Even though I haven't written any stories in a while, I have still been coming up with ideas with my sister Kaitlyn. In fact, we came up with a new Chipmunks Go to the Movies parody that is (very) loosely based off the Pirates of the Caribbean films. We were only going to think about one story, but we ended up coming up with four to five different plots, one for each of the Pirates movies. If anything, just think of these as the Chipmunks being pirates and please suspend any historical inaccuracies._

_There are a lot of different characters in here, so I have a cast list for you to refer to throughout the stories (You'll probably be referring to this list often). Kaitlyn did a lot of research on pirate history and the jobs they had on a ship._

The Cast

Captain Jake Cardinal of the _Scarlett Ruby_, based on William Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow ~ played by Alvin

Becky Goose, based on Elizabeth Swann ~ played by Brittany

Nelson, based on James Norrington~ played by Theodore

Matthew Mimosa, based on Hector Barbossa ~ played by Simon, former first mate and now Jake's rival and captain of the _Viper_

Allison Fairchild~ played by Jeanette, captive of the _Viper_

Nora~ played by Eleanor, second mate of the _Scarlett Ruby_

Scully, based on Joshamee Gibbs~ first mate of the _Scarlett Ruby_

Tobias Threepwood~ third mate, bosun who controls the anchor and the ship's rigging

Thad Coldsteel~ quartermaster who controls the treasury

Cutthroat Pitzel, based on Pintel~ played by Kaitlyn's OC Arnie, the helmsman

Ketchum Kert Spaghetti, based on Ragetti~ played by my OC Roger, master gunner

Wally Nipperkin~ played by Kaitlyn's OC Walter, carpenter

January Jones~ navigator

Pugwash~ Chinese chef

_So without further ado, here is the first pirate adventure._

You are about to step into the age of buried treasure, ambitious young sailors, and pillaging pirates. The year is sometime in the 1720s. The place is a quiet little English town near the English Channel. There in the tall weeds of a grassy hill, a young girl with a strawberry blond ponytail was running down, her plain pink dress and petticoats in hand. Not far behind her, a lad of about twelve was yelling behind her.

"You can't escape me, Becky!"

She laughed loudly, "I'm faster than you think, Jake!"

She slowed slightly as she reached the bottom of the hill, but that gave Jake just enough time to catch up to her, and he tackled her to the ground.

"Ooohf!" she grunted.

He was half leaning on her, pinning her arms over her head. A large grin was on his face. "I told you. No one can outrun me."

She squirmed free and pushed him aside. "I would have won." She smoothed out her hair. "I just let you win."

"Ha! Sure you did!"

"I did." Becky rose to her feet and shook a dirt clod off her skirt.

Jake rolled his eyes. "You just keep thinking that."

They both stared out at the harbor ahead of them. The two were still on a hill, so they had a clear view.

"There are a lot of ships out there today," Becky observed.

"Yeah," Jake said in a distant voice.

"I see Daddy's ship at the docks. It's the one with the red flag."

"I wonder how old you'd have to be to join one of those as a cabin boy someday."

"You can't be a sailor! That means you'd leave me."

This snapped him out of his reverie. "You're right. Who would be here to beat you in races?"

She frowned playfully and jabbed him in the arm.

"Oh, I nearly forgot to show you what I 'acquired' today." Jake pulled a pocket watch out. "Isn't it a beauty?"

The watch was made out of gold and trimmed in a few tiny diamonds with a bluebird painted on the face.

"Jake! You're stealing again! No one in town will trust you if you keep this up."

"It's just a little trinket."

"I don't care." She crossed her arms. "I want you to return it."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, Mom."

"You'll thank me one of these days."

Jake said nothing and put the watch away. He didn't think it mattered much, but if his friend was so worried about it, he'd return it anonymously in the night.

"Hey, Becky, look who's coming."

She gasped, "It's Nelson!"

A rather short and slightly overweight boy around their age was puffing up the hill. He was walking up slowly in order to avoid dirtying his store-bought clothes.

Jake grabbed Becky's hand, and they ran down the other side of the hill, hiding on a ledge.

"Becky! Jake! Where are you guys? I know," he huffed, "you were here a second ago."

They tried to stifle their giggles as he continued searching. Nelson was rather boring most of the time, and he always bragged about the great things his father bought for him. Becky and Jake found it more fun to evade him, even though they were the only friends Nelson had.

After reaching the top of the hill and not seeing them, Nelson gave up and turned back towards home.

Jake stood on his toes and peeked through the grass. "He's gone."

"You know," Becky began as she tried jumping up the ledge, "we should be a little nicer to him."

"Ole Nelson will be fine. He'll probably show up at your house bright and early tomorrow to hang with us." Jake pulled Becky up, and they walked down the hills together.


	2. The Adventure Begins

Four years went by. Becky and Jake continued to do everything together and had adventures at the docks or in the fields, with Nelson tagging along half the time. Jake continued to get into trouble, such as accidentally breaking a chicken coop, disturbing the peace at late hours, and stealing from the food market. One day when he was fourteen, the administrators at the orphanage had warned him that any more screw-ups would kick him out. So, with the threats from them and the urgings from Becky, he volunteered to help out at the blacksmith's shop. The blacksmith was leery to let a troublemaker like Jake work for him, but he took a risk and started Jake off with sweeping up the shop at the end of the day. The consistency of having something productive to do kept Jake out of trouble. As the blacksmith saw what a hard-worker Jake was, he started to train Jake in the craft of blacksmithing. Now at sixteen, Jake's confidence was boosted in the facts that he finally gained respect from an adult and found a place where he felt he belonged.

Becky had grown into quite a lovely young lady, despite her tomboyish antics. She abhorred the boring parties her parents always held and changed out of her fancy dresses as soon as her mother was out of eyesight. Her father, being a wealthy merchant, had enrolled her in a finishing school in preparation for his daughter to marry someone rich and important one day. Becky hated attending there, and whenever she could, she slipped away to spend time with Jake, who her parents disapproved of. They felt his "type" was a bad influence on her. She didn't care what they thought because her best moments were spent with Jake. She also thwarted any advances from the boys that flocked around her, including Nelson. He had grown into a spoiled snot. He turned his nose on Jake as well and only interacted with him because he was trying to court Becky.

One fine afternoon, Becky and Jake had been walking together on their favorite spot overlooking the harbor.

"Can't I just hide at the blacksmith's shop while you work? I can't bear to go to another one of those parties!"

He chuckled. "No, that's one of the first places they'd look."

"You're right."

"Uh, what was that?" He held his hand up to his ear. "I couldn't hear that."

She sighed. "You're right."

"Don't forget it."

Becky shook her head, and the silence resumed. Jake plucked a weed and started ripping off bits of it. He cleared his throat.

"Becky, there's something I wanna give you."

"Really?" her eyebrows raised and then fell with her next thought. "It better not be something you stole."

"Nope. I promised I'd stop stealing, and I've kept my word." He dug his hands in his pockets and found a small brown box wrapped in twine. "Here you go."

She rapidly pulled at the string. "So what's the occasion? It's not my birthday."

He shrugged. "It's to celebrate that I got my first real paycheck. I wanted to buy something with honest money for once, and there was nothing I saw that I would have wanted."

Becky pulled out a silver engraved heart locket. "Oh, Jake, you shouldn't have! But it's beautiful, I love it!"

She lifted her hair up so he could put it around her neck. Jake was only too happy to oblige. As she turned around, she met his blue eyes. Becky couldn't look away. Jake gently clutched her hand and leaned in closer.

"I should have known I'd find you here, with him," a familiar voice said.

Jake and Becky awkwardly stepped away from each other.

"Nelson," Becky groaned, "what are you doing here?"

"Your parents sent me to find you. You're my date to the party tonight, remember?"

"I'm not your date."

"Well, you're coming with me then."

Becky sighed helplessly at Jake, who was still irritated at seeing Nelson. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," he answered sullenly.

"Later, Jake" Nelson sneered as he followed Becky towards town below.

She suddenly turned around. "And thanks for the gift, Jake!"

This brought a slight grin back to his face, and she walked on. "I knew she'd like it," he thought. "I guess I'll head back to the blacksmith's."

Since he had gotten a full-time job there, Jake was allowed to sleep in a little room off the workshop, that way he'd be close to his job. Jake liked it in there: it was snug and isolated from the world, which didn't think too highly of him to begin with. He didn't have many possessions, and the solitude suited him just fine. It gave him time to dream about his future.

Later that night, while the rest of the town slept, Nelson was running as fast as he could down the street, daring not to look behind him. With no true friends, Nelson was often bored and desperate enough to do practically anything to be accepted by his classmates. This had caused him to get into trouble, but nothing too serious that his father couldn't excuse away. Not until tonight, that is.

Becky had been bored with him all night. She didn't even try to hide it. She mingled with other people and yawned loudly when she was with him. He had finally given up and excused her so she could get some rest. He suspected she sneaked out to meet up with Jake. Nelson ended up leaving with the more popular kids from his class. They were goofing off together. One thing led to another, and they dared him to steal money from a traveler at an inn. And he took it.

Nelson hated that the more he grew up, the more he resembled Jake, and Jake was starting to become the good guy. With Jake in the way, he had no chance with Becky. This flurry of jealous thoughts and hatred are what drove him to slip the money he had stolen through a crack in Jake's window. The envelope bounced gently off his hay bed and partially peeked out from under it. Nelson crept softly away.

The next morning, Jake crawled sleepily out of bed without even noticing the envelope of money and went straight to work with starting the morning chores. However, his boss had needed to get a tool from one of the boxes he kept in Jake's room, and he saw the envelope on the floor. He decided to wait a little while before bringing it to Jake's attention.

"Jake, lad," he spoke slowly as he approached Jake a couple hours later, "I thought you had changed."

"What do you mean?"

"I found this in your room."

Jake gasped. "I didn't steal that, I promise! I gave up that life. Someone must have framed me!"

He shook his head. "I trusted you."

"You gotta believe me!"

"I've already called the constable. Wait, Jake, stop!"

But it was too late; at the mention of "constable" Jake fled from the blacksmith's shop as fast as his feet could move. Even though he knew he was innocent, it was clear to Jake that no one would ever believe him. He didn't want to go to jail for something he didn't do. The best thing to do was hide out until he could prove his innocence. He wanted to go to Becky, but there was no time. He'd meet up with her soon. His feet took him to the docks, the place were he was always mysteriously drawn. A crane was loading the last of a ship's cargo on board. Barely thinking, Jake crept under the blanket covering the cargo load and felt himself being lifted onto a ship bound for the Atlantic.

"All right, men, were all done loadin' everything up! Let's shove off!" the gruff voice of the captain called.

_"I think I've made a huge mistake! If they catch me, they're going to give me to the constable, and I'll be thrown in jail for stealing and stowing away!" _Jake said to himself. He slowly sneaked to the edge of the blanket and peeked out to see where he was. "_I'm in the hull of a ship! Maybe if I get out now, I can make it off the ship."_ He crawled out from his hiding place and began running about looking for the way out. Once he found it, he went up the stairs and peeked out the door. The deck was a flurry of men all puttering around performing their tasks. "_Great! There're too many men out there! Oh no!"_ A man began heading straight for the door Jake was behind. Jake tried to run down the stairs to find a place to hide, but it was too late: he was already spotted.

"Oy, who are you? I've never seen you before. Wait a minute; that means you're a stowaway! Get over here!" The sailor chased him down the stairs and caught him by the arm. "C'mon, you! I'm takin' you to the captain!"

"Wait, no, please! I don't want to be a stowaway! I want to get off!"

"Even if what you're sayin' were true, that can't happen. We've already pulled from port. You're stuck with us."


	3. Becoming a Pirate

_Technically speaking, the rest of this story, along with the sequels, will be written by my sister Kaitlyn, not me. She doesn't have a FanFiction account, or she'd post these herself. So, she gave me permission to post them for her. I was still actively involved since I controlled some characters and ideas and edited the chapters for her. She just wrote it all down. I know you'll enjoy them just as much as the ones I wrote._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

"You're very fortunate to have stowed away on my ship, lad," the captain said with his back turned to Jake. "My cabin boy never showed up; therefore," he turned around to face him, "I need someone to fill his position. You will get no income for the position, since you are a stowaway. You would also be made to sleep in the cargo hold."

"Th-thank you," was all Jake could get out at first. "I-I have always wanted to work on a ship. How long will we be out to sea?"

"About a month or so, I figure."

_"__That should be plenty long enough for everyone to calm down back at home. I'm sure Becky won't be too mad at me,"_ Jake assured himself. But little did he know that he would be away from home longer than he ever expected.

A week later, the ship was only one more day's journey away from their destination. Jake was dozing off while polishing the captain's shoes below deck. He started awake when he heard commotion erupt above him. People were thumping around, and everybody was shouting. Jake rushed to the deck to see what was going on. Pirates had boarded the ship, and they were taking it over. He sprang into action, trying to fight off the pirates. However, he had hardly any sword fighting experience, and they quickly took him captive.

Once the pirates had taken full control of the ship, their captain waltzed on board and observed the people they were holding hostage. "If any of you want to keep your life, you may join my crew. And if you don't join, well, there's the plank. No takers? Aw, come on, now. We aren't that bad. How about you, lad? You look like a capable pup." The captain walked up to Jake and looked him in the eye.

Jake's mind was barraged with several thoughts. "_If I say no, then I'm done for. If I say yes, I learn how to become a bloodthirsty pirate. However, there's a chance I could escape after I join. It would be impossible to find my way back to Becky if I were dead."_ All that he said aloud was, "Alright, why not?"

"Wonderful!" he chuckled heartily. "Welcome aboard the ship of Captain James Redbeard! Mimosa, get our new recruit a bot'le o' root beer to celebrate!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After three years under the command of Captain Redbeard, Jake and Matthew Mimosa, his best friend from the ship, went out on their own with the captain's blessing. As soon as he could, Jake scraped up enough money to buy his own ship, the Viper. He made Matthew Mimosa his first mate and hired a crew soon after.

For two glorious years, Captain Jake Cardinal sailed the Atlantic Ocean raiding ships and searching for long-lost treasure. However, Jake was not as ruthless as most pirates were: he required his crew to only wound people and to kill as a last resort. Some of the crew did not approve of this rule, including his first mate.

Mimosa and one third of Captain Cardinal's crew took over the Viper and abandoned Jake along with the remainder of the crew in a small port on the coast of Portugal. By taking the ship, Mimosa in turn kidnapped a girl Jake had rescued from a cruel pirate captain, and he took all of Jake's treasure that was stowed in the cargo hold.

Jake was furious, and vowed to get him back for his mutiny. He only had a small sum of gold coins on his person, but he went to his secret spot where he had buried treasure and used it to buy another ship. He purchased the Scarlett Ruby, a slightly used galleon. Only a dozen of his men decided to still stay with him aboard his new ship. Scully, his previous second mate, was assigned to be the new first mate. He hired more like-minded men then continued his life of piracy, every now and then running into Mimosa and trying to make his life miserable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now seven years since Jake ran away from home. He thought about Becky often, wondering if she married or if she ever believed that he was innocent. He always tried to avoid sailing into his hometown since he was still paranoid that someone would turn him in, but today was an exception. The Scarlett Ruby's main sail had a large tear in it, and Jake had to buy a new one before he could continue his journey back to his hideout. Once Jake bought a new sail, he and a group of his crew walked into a bar for a short break before setting sail.

"Six root beers, please," Jake requested to the bartender. He kept his eyes down and prayed that nobody there would recognize him. Then he picked his head up slightly when he overheard a familiar name mentioned by a man behind him.

"I heard that Mr. and Mrs. Goose are beginning to get very excited for their daughter's wedding. After all, it's only two weeks away now."

"Aye," said the fellow who was talking with the first man, "but is Miss Becky getting excited for it yet? I mean, I think my daughter would be happier to marry Captain Nelson than Becky is."

_"__What?!" _Jake thought. _"She couldn't possibly marry that prune! I've gotta find out why she's marrying him."_ After they finished their root beers, Jake stood up and motioned to his crew to leave. "Spaghetti, Pitzel, I need you two to run an errand for me."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Pitzel piped up. "What'cha need us to do?"

"You see that huge mansion up on that hill? That is the home of the richest merchant in this city. I want the two of you to kidnap his daughter tonight."

"Kidnap?" Spaghetti wondered. "Why would you want to kidnap someone?"

Jake stopped short and quickly responded, "There will certainly be a large reward for her safe return. Now, when you get her, make sure not to harm her in any way. Oh, and, Pitzel, be sure to grab a few personal items from her room: a couple of dresses, combs, brushes, things like that."

"Alright, Captain," Pitzel saluted.

"You got it, Captain! ER- I mean, yes, sir!" Spaghetti complied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh!" Becky groaned as she flumped on her bed. She had just come back from yet another tiring dinner party celebrating the upcoming wedding. She took off her engagement ring and looked at the large, faceted emerald stone. "I don't even like green!" she bemoaned and set the ring on her nightstand. Then Becky pulled her silver locket out of a secret pocket in her dress and put it on. "Oh, Jake, why did you have to leave and not take me with you? In all these seven years, I haven't heard anything from you. I don't even know if you're alive." The rest of Becky's monologue was cut short when she heard clatter on her balcony.


	4. Aboard the Scarlett Ruby

Chapter 4

"Now, if you just stop squirming, girlie, that would be great," Pitzel grunted after Spaghetti and he finished blindfolding, gagging, and tying Becky. "You won't be with us long, hopefully. Can you carry her on your own, Spaghetti? I have to carry this stuff for her."

"Yeah, I can manage her on my own. Oof! Hey, don't kick me in my mouth! Oh no! My tooth! She knocked it loose! Where'd it go?"

"Here it is! You were standing on it," Pitzel chuckled as he shoved Spaghetti's tooth back in place.

They got Becky onto the Scarlett Ruby, and brought her down to the cells. Pitzel's and Spaghetti's jaws dropped at the sight of the cell on the far right. The bars were covered with blankets, and the inside had furniture from the captain's cabin, including his own bed.

"It looks like you're a special guest, girlie," Pitzel finally managed to say. They sat Becky down on a chair in the cell, took off the blindfold, ungagged her, and untied her. Right before she could manage to lunge out the door, they quickly ran out and locked her in.

Becky stomped her foot. "You won't get away with this! They'll come get me before you can even sail away from port!"

"The moment we stepped foot on this ship, we set sail. Have a good night's rest!" Pitzel called back as he walked up the stairs behind Spaghetti.

The next morning, the second mate Nora came down to Becky's cell with a plate of food. "Good morning! I've got your breakfast 'ere. I'm comin' in now, so, please don't try any funny business." Nora slowly opened the door and slipped in. "Oh, you were still sleeping; sorry about that."

Becky sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes. She suddenly remembered what had happened the night before. "I refuse to eat anything until I speak to your captain."

"Oh, you plead 'Parley,' huh? The Cap'n warned me you would pull sumthin' like that," Nora sighed. "That's why he told me that he would come down to speak with you in an hour or two. Well, I have to get back to me chores. So long, girlie."

Three hours actually went past before Captain Cardinal went down to see his captive.

Becky heard his footsteps and called out, "Well, it's about time somebody came down here! I was thinking you all forgot about me. You had better be the captain."

Jake unlocked the cell door and entered; he had his captain's hat cocked down, causing a shadow over his eyes.

Becky stood up tall. "I demand to know why you have kidnapped me!"

"Because, I had to see you." Jake took his hat off and took a step closer toward Becky.

"J-Jake? Jake Cardinal? Is that really you?" Becky looked into his ice blue eyes. "It is you!"

"The one and only," Jake smiled and began to hold his arms open, expecting a hug.

However, he received no hug. Instead he got a powerful, stinging slap across his face.

"Oof! I suppose I deserved that."

"You bet you did! You've been gone for seven years! And you haven't tried to contact me once! Not a single word, not a letter to at least let me know you were alive," Becky's words weakened as she sat back down on the bed. "Why didn't you ever come back?" she asked in a much calmer tone.

"I was afraid that if I tried to come back too soon, everyone would still remember what they thought I did. Which I really did not do; you've gotta believe me, Becky. I did _not_ steal that money. I only ran because I knew nobody would believe I didn't do it. I ran onto a ship, and they welcomed me on. But then, it was taken over by pirates, and I joined them. Now I'm here, the captain of my very own ship."

"I had always hoped that you didn't really take that money. But, if you didn't, how could you become a filthy, murderous pirate? And why couldn't you just sneak into my room by yourself, not have two of your goons come get me?"

"Hey now! Who says that I'm a bad pirate? I don't kill people; I only knock them out or wound them. Now, why I kidnapped you in the first place: I needed to rescue you."

"Rescue me? From what? I don't need rescuing," Becky insisted.

"Psh, oh really? I would say that anybody stuck marrying Nelson is in need of rescuing. Why were you even going to marry him?"

"That's true, I guess. I'm stuck marrying _him_ because I turned away all of the other suitors my parents tried to force me to marry. I figured if I was going to be forced to marry somebody, it should be someone I know."

"Well, I was thinking…" Jake began. "…if you _really_ don't wanna marry him, you could spend a few days with me on my ship. That way you can see that I'm not a bad guy. I'm still the same poor orphan boy you knew. Just give me one more chance. And if you don't think I am the same, I'll take you home, and you can forget that I even existed."

Becky's doubting scowl softened, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I could never forget about you, Jake. You know," Becky sniffed and pulled her locket out. "I have kept this all these years."

Jake's eyes widened. "Y-you did? I always figured you would've thrown it away or something."

"I was close to, once, but I realized that it was the only thing I had to remind me of you."

"I didn't have time to grab anything from you," Jake practically whispered.

"Well, maybe if I see that you aren't so bad of a pirate, I'll give you something to remember me by."

"Okay," he said, his eyes shining again. "My crew thinks I kidnapped you in order to get a ransom, so I have to keep you down here. But if you promise to stay in here and pretend you're locked up, I'll leave the door unlocked. Then probably tomorrow I'll announce to the crew why you're really here."

"I'll be good, I promise," Becky agreed and began scarfing down her breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Miss Becky," a maid called out as she knocked on Becky's door, "you need to get up now! You're going to be late to brunch!" There was no answer. "Miss Becky, this is the third time I have tried to get you up. I am coming in now." She slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Becky was not there; some of her dresses were scattered on the floor, and her engagement ring was still on her nightstand. "Oh, oh, o-oh!" the maid wailed and ran down the hall. "I knew this day would come! Mr. Goose! Mr. Goose! Becky has run away!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Not far behind the Scarlett Ruby lay the Viper, Captain Matthew Mimosa's ship. They had just finished escaping after raiding King George's fleet of ships returning from the New England colonies with tax money. Captain Mimosa was in his office, counting out how much money they managed to pilfer.

"Five hundred; five hundred ten; five hundred twenty." Mimosa threw an apple core into a barrel across the room; it bounced off the rim of the barrel and plopped to the ground. "Netherby! Tell Allison to get in here!"

"Yes, Captain Mimosa, sir!" Netherby immediately hit the ground running to perform the task he was given. He ran through the kitchen, then through the scullery to the small corner Allison made her own. "The captain demands your presence."

"Oooh, what does he want now?" Allison tossed her weather-damaged book on her straw bed; she dawdled in the kitchen for a few minutes and walked very slowly towards the captain's office. About six months after Mimosa had kidnapped her along with the Viper, Allison gave up hope of ever escaping. No matter what she did to anyone, whether it be completely ignoring any commands or burning all of their food, Mimosa refused to let her go.

"ALLISON!"

She quickly entered Captain Mimosa's office. "Yes?"

"Throw that apple core into that barrel."

Allison sighed and did as she was told. "Is that all?"

"No. I want you fetch me another bottle of root beer and a McIntosh apple."

She whirled around and abruptly left the room. Soon she returned with the requested items. As she set them down in front of Mimosa, he grabbed her wrist.

"Why do you always come in here, hardly say anything to me, and then leave?"

"Because I have no want of being around you longer than I have to."

"Well, from now on, when I call you, I want you to stay for at least five minutes. Is that clear?"

"Very clear. May I leave now?"

"Go ahead, I suppose."

As Allison left, the first mate rushed in. "Captain, we spotted the Scarlett Ruby up ahead! Shall we go after them?"

"Indeed, we shall! Open the sails, you slovenly sluggards!"


	5. Sea Battle

Chapter 5

"Hi again!" Nora called out to Becky. "Cap'n Cardinal explained to me that you have agreed to be good while you're stayin' with us. Here's your lunch." Nora set the tray of food down and sat with Becky as she ate. "You know, the cap'n has given lots of particular rules regardin' you. He's also gotten a bit more antsy since you've been on. Therefore, I would like to know: How do _you_ know the cap'n?"

"We were childhood friends. I hadn't seen him for seven years."

"Oy, that certainly explains everything. You know, the cap'n hardly ever talks about his past. Well, he does some nights, but his stories always seems to change slightly each time he retells 'em."

"Hm, that sounds like Jake," Becky smiled. "I don't think I ever caught your name. Mine's Becky."

"Oh, how rude of me! My name is Nora, second mate of this fine vessel."

"_You're_ the second mate? How did you accomplish that? I thought women weren't allowed on pirate ships."

"Well, you see, I am Cap'n Cardinal's cousin. I didn't know he existed 'til I was already on my own. Once I learned that he was a pirate captain, I brought 'im the proof I had that we were related, and demanded the position of second mate. He along with the crew was gonna throw me out to sea, but I put up a big fight- hollerin', bitin', slashin' about with me dagger. I was able to earn Jake's respect that way. I fought for a good fifteen minutes until he and Scully-he's the first mate, by the way-decided to let me on."

"Wow, Jake has family! Are your parents still alive? Do you have any other relatives?"

"Yeah, my parents are, but they probably have disowned me by this time. And then there's my brother, rest his soul, and his family. The rest of our relations are no longer with us."

"Oh, I am so sorry about your brother. How did he…"

"Aw, he ain't dead; he's just dead to me 'cause he betrayed me. It's a rather long story that I'd rather not talk about right now."

"I…see. Sorry to pry."

Just then, somebody walked down the stairs. "Nora, are you down here? Oh, you are, good. The captain needs you on deck. I think trouble is on the horizon."

"Well, looks like our talk is over. See ya later!" Nora took Becky's dishes and left.

"We should begin retreating, Captain," Scully was suggesting as Nora walked over.

"Retreat from what?" Nora asked Jake.

"Mimosa is on our trail. I would rather take care of him now than have him follow us home. Nora, I want you to make sure everyone is prepared to have to fight. We are going to board the Viper. My plan is to pretend as if we are retreating, but then we'll swing around and get on the offensive." Jake walked over to Cutthroat Pitzel to give him his orders. "Keep us just out of his reach, and then when I give the orders, turn us around and head full speed towards the ship."

"Aye aye, Captain!" Cutthroat saluted. "Oh man, this is gonna get ugly real fast," he huffed once his captain was out of earshot.

Jake briskly went down the stairs and opened Becky's cell. "There's been a slight hitch in my original plan, Becky. A pirate enemy of mine is chasing us, and I need to stop him before he blows up my ship."

"Wait, who is he? Why is he mad at you?"

"There's no time for questions. I need to get you in a safer place than this. Grab a couple of things and come on."

Seeing the urgency in Jake's eyes, Becky quickly gathered her things. He brought her above deck and led her into his office. He hurriedly locked up a few drawers and cabinets and pulled a pistol out of a drawer.

"Use this if anybody comes in here. All you have to do is take the safety off, point, then shoot. Do not come out, no matter what is going on outside."

"O-okay," Becky shakily took the weapon. "Be careful!"

"I always am," he assured her. "Push that chair up against the door as soon as I leave." With that, he shut the door and locked it. "Turn this ship around and full speed! Make ready to board once we're close enough!"

Soon the Scarlett Ruby was right next to the Viper. Captain Cardinal's crew began boarding Matthew's ship, while some of Captain Mimosa's crew boarded Jake's ship. Jake immediately went straight for his former first mate.

"Welcome aboard, Cardinal!" Mimosa called as his sword clashed with Jake's. "It is so very unpleasant to run into you again! Did you enjoy watching me scourge the king's fleet yesterday?" Matthew took a step to the right; Jake followed suit.

"Not particularly! Especially since one of your crew sneaked onto my ship and tore up my main sail! I still can't believe you would actually steal from the king's ships!" Jake tried to advance on Mimosa's left, but Mimosa avoided him.

"You were going to do the same thing!"

"Yeah, but you still did it!" Jake chopped the feather off Mimosa's hat.

"Oh, that was a low blow!"

"Actually, that was a pretty high one!"

Meanwhile on the Scarlett Ruby, one of Mimosa's men broke through the captain's office door. Becky sprang up and blindly shot at the intruder.

"Ga-ouch!" he yelped. "You shot me in tha arm! Why, if I get my 'ands on yew, I'm-"

The pirate's expression suddenly changed, and he fell forward. Nora was right behind him holding a wood plank.

"That should hold him off for a little while. Oy, Becky, what are you doin' in the cap'n's office?"

"He told me to stay in here until it was over, but _he_ broke the door down."

"Well, here. Have a sword and help me get Mimosa's men off the ship.

Back on the Viper, Allison was running up to several of Jake's men and begging them to rescue her, but they all thought that it was a trick. In order to try to show them she was honest, she showed them the root beer stash. They still wouldn't believe her and pushed her aside. She finally decided to try escaping onto the Scarlett Ruby. Unfortunately for her, Mimosa saw her running for Jake's ship. He stopped fighting Jake and chased her down. Jake took this time to get all of his crew back onto his ship and ordered Ketchum Kert Spaghetti to open cannon fire on the Viper until it sank. As it did sink, Captain Mimosa forced Allison and himself along with some of his crew into a dinghy. His men started rowing away from the wreckage while the Scarlett Ruby turned back on her original course and began sailing away.

"Coldsteel, give me the evaluation," Jake requested.

"We retrieved £300 of the king's money, six guns, 2 barrels of gunpowder, three cannonballs, and two swords. We also took twenty of Mimosa's men; some of them are in bad shape, though. Scully is beginning to take care of those who are seriously injured. And, sir, I believe your female captive is loose. Scully is keeping her busy by having her help bandage up the crew."

"That girl is no longer a captive. She is to be treated as an honored guest. Please inform the rest of the crew of this."

"Oh, yes, Captain. _Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of his._"

Jake walked over to where Becky was chatting with the crew as she bandaged them. Each person she took care of told her their story of how they joined Jake's crew, and each left with a smile on his face.

"Getting acquainted with the crew, I see," Jake observed.

"Oh, yeah," Becky smiled. "I'm amazed by how different all of their stories are. And, I learned a lot about how you treat your crew."

"I hope it was all positive information."

"Mm, most of it was," Becky smirked.

"And I thought I told you to stay in my office. You didn't get hurt at all, did you?"

"Well, I kind of couldn't help it when somebody broke the door down and tried to come in. I only got a couple of scratches. Nora kept me safe for the most part."

"Hm, good; I can always trust Nora to help."

"By the way, where are we going now? I heard somebody mention 'home,' but where would that be?"

"We are going to where we call home, but you will have to wait to find out where that is."


	6. Jakeston

Chapter 6

The Scarlett Ruby pulled into port at a relatively small island a day after they sunk the Viper. It was the only land visible if you were to look around from all sides of the ship.

"Welcome to Jakeston, Becky! The home of all of my crew and their families."

Becky's eyes grew wide as she looked around. She saw a small group of women and children waving at them. There were some wood houses and little shacks, but there were also places of business scattered about. It truly was a pirate's private town.

"This is amazing!" Becky exclaimed. "Who's in charge?"

"Well, I technically am since I am the captain and own this island. We tend to keep to a more parliamentary government system. The largest house you see there in the middle is my home and the meeting place of our Parliament. It's also where you will be staying. Of course, you will have a room to your own. You may get situated in your room first, but then we'll have to get you a clean dress for the celebration dinner to welcome you as our honored guest and to celebrate the sinking of Mimosa's ship."

As Becky was getting settled in her room, Jake watched over his twenty prisoners as they were being transported into the jail. In the morning, Tobias Threepwood would take them to England on one of Jake's smaller ships in order to get rid of them. Becky, wearing her new dress from Jakeston's dress shop, went down with Jake to the center of the town where a very long table was set up. About half of the town showed up, and after the dinner was over Jake took Becky on a tour of the island. He showed her the shops, the orchards, the gardens, and the beautiful views of the island.

"Everything is all so spectacular; no wonder you never came back."

The next morning after breakfast, Jake took Becky to see his treasure room, which was hidden in his house.

"This section is all of the gold pieces, that one is the silver, the one in the corner is the jewels, and that one is for everything else."

"Ooh, everything is so shiny!" Becky cooed as she fingered a gold crown.

"You can pick out five things if you like."

Becky shrieked with joy. "Really? Five things from any of these chests?"

"Well, not these ones here. They hold all of my favorites."

"Oooh, how will I decide? What should I get?"

"You could take this one kilogram ice blue sapphire," Jake offered. "I could have somebody make it into a ring for you."

Becky eagerly grabbed it from his hand. "That would be so pretty! I think it matches with my eyes!"

After two hours of decision-making, Becky finally chose a golden tiara, a pearl necklace and matching earrings (Jake was kind enough to count the earrings as one piece.), the sapphire, and a jeweled gold bracelet. She spent the rest of the day wandering around the town talking to other people and watching the pirates take care of the ships. By dinnertime, Becky was practically convinced that piracy was the life for her. Jake and his crew were able to have all the fun of pirating without being vicious. She had no life back at home, and this life Jake had created had all the action and adventure that she seemed to crave her whole life. There was just one more thing she had to experience before she was fully certain: she had to go on a pirate expedition.

"Jake," Becky addressed at the dinner table, "I was wondering, when is your next venture out into the ocean?"

Jake raised his eyebrows at her. "Don't you like it here in Jakeston?"

"Oh, I do! It's great; I love it here. But I just want to see what you're like on a pirate journey or something."

"Well, I was planning on pretty soon going out into the Atlantic to find a sunken ship allegedly filled with treasure. The pirating front has been a little quiet lately. Would that be good enough?"

"Sure," Becky nodded, "whatever you wanna do."

Two days later Jake, a refreshed crew, and Becky set sail on their expedition. This time Becky was able to bunk with Nora in her little room instead of having to stay in a cell. This arrangement gave them time to bond, and it wasn't long before they were best friends. Being the only girl on the ship, Nora craved some female companionship for once. At Becky's request, Jake began teaching her how to properly sword fight. Once she mastered the basics, he gave her a sword of her own.

"Jake, I…have been thinking a lot lately," Becky commenced.

"That's a dangerous pastime to pick up," he smirked.

Becky scrunched her nose. "I've been thinking about how much fun I have been having ever since I saw you again. I haven't felt so alive since seven years ago! You really haven't changed all that much since when you left. Of course, you're older and a little bit more mature, but you're still _you_. I feel at home around you and the crew. I-I think I might want to become a pirate!"

"Really? Oh, Becky, that's great!" Jake gave her a big hug. "I was hoping that you would want to stick around!"

Becky giggled, "I knew that would make you happy. Do you think we could practice shooting guns now?"

"Oh-ho-ho! Maybe tomorrow. I think sword fighting was enough for one day."

Early the next morning, Tobias rapped on Jake's cabin door. "Captain, a ship from the king's navy is heading towards us!"

Jake sprang out of bed and ran to the side of the ship. Scully handed him the telescope, and Jake began searching for the captain of the ship. Hearing the clatter above deck, Nora and Becky got up to investigate.

"Who is it, Jake?" Becky asked urgently.

"It's Nelson."

"What!? How did he find us? He can't take me back home! What are we going to do?"

"Becky, stay in my office for now. Everything's going to be fine. Pitzel, sail us closer! I need to know what he really wants first."

Once they were within shouting distance of Nelson's ship, before Jake could open his mouth, Nelson called out, "Ahoy there! I am Captain Nelson of His Majesty's Royal Navy! Prepare to be boarded!" Two of the men on Nelson's ship hoisted a large plank from their side across to Jake's ship, creating a bridge. Nelson and two of his men boarded the Scarlett Ruby. "So, it really is you, Cardinal. Where's Becky? You better not have hurt her in any way, or I'll-"

"Nelson, she's fine. In fact, she is in my office. Why don't you and I go in there with her and discuss things. Scully, Nora, keep these two men occupied."

The two nodded curtly as Jake escorted Nelson to his office.

"I am keeping my weapons, thank you!" Nelson said when Tobias was about to pat him down.

The three discussed everything- including Jake's running from home, Becky's kidnapping, and her decision to become a pirate- for three hours, and they all finally reached an accord.

"In summary, you, Captain Nelson, have signed this letter of apology for wrongfully framing me, Jake Cardinal, for the robbery of money from a traveler and for robbing me of the last bit of honor I still had to my name. You, Becky, and I have also signed this private contract agreeing that we will not intervene in your life, nor you in ours. The contract also states that I will not try to seek vengeance upon you for framing me; and you have agreed to report that Becky was killed by a ruthless pirate."

"That all sounds right," Nelson said dejectedly. "I really do regret the decisions I made in my youth; I hope that someday you will be able to forgive me. And, Becky, I hope that you will be very happy in the lifestyle that you have chosen. But are you positive that you don't want me to tell your parents the truth?

"I'm sure. You know their opinion of pirates; they would probably pretend I were dead if they knew that I wanted to become one."

"Alright, I will honor your decision. I bid you both farewell." Nelson took off his hat and bowed then began walking towards his ship.

"_That's_ Nelson?" Nora whispered to Becky as he walked past. "Pity he sounds so stuck up; he looks kinda cute."

And with that, Nelson and his men got back on their ship and sailed away.


	7. Tying Up Loose Ends

_Well, this is the final chapter now! Thank you so much for all the positive reviews and responses we've gotten for the story. I loved and appreciated all of them. Enjoy the conclusion!_

Chapter 7

"Ooh, Jake, I cannot believe all of that just happened!" Becky exclaimed as she hugged him. "Do you think that he'll keep quiet?"

"He should. Nelson signed the agreement. He may have been a thief and a liar, but he has always kept his word." Jake shifted his hat so he could see her better. "Becky, there was something I was going to mention to you today. I guess now would be good to bring it up. There may be a slight uprising from the crew about your wanting to join my crew. You see, it was hard enough to get the crew to accept Nora, and I fear that they will be even worse when you join. At least I had the excuse that Nora was blood, but for you…well, all I can say is that you are my childhood friend. However, there is a way to solve this problem."

"That definitely _is_ a problem. What are you going to do?"

"Well, you see, I have a rule that any woman who marries one of my crew has the choice of becoming a pirate or staying on Jakeston."

"What's that supposed to mean, Jake Cardinal?" Becky asked, pretending to not know what he was saying.

"If you were to marry me," Jake pulled out a large diamond ring from his coat pocket, "you could automatically become a pirate. I have loved you for years, Becky, and it would be great if you married me."

"I've loved you too, Jake!" Becky wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I certainly would love to marry you! And that ring; it's so beautiful!" She eagerly put the ring on and admired it. "How long have you _really_ loved me?"

"Probably ever since we were twelve. But I loved you even more when you accepted my first proposal."

"'First proposal'? What do you mean?"

"When you accepted the locket I gave you when we were sixteen. Didn't you realize that it was a promise of engagement?"

"Why, you sly dog, you!" Becky nudged him in the arm and smiled.

Jake merely raised his eyebrows and tittered slyly. "Hey, by the way, you had promised me something a few days ago."

Becky furrowed her brow. "What would that have been?"

"A certain female told a certain pirate captain that he would get something to remember her by once she saw that he was still good."

"Oh that. Well, I suppose I could give it to you _now_." Becky slid right up in front of Jake and gave him a kiss.

"That's it?" Jake asked, a little disappointed.

"What do you mean!? Is a kiss from me not good enough?"

"Kisses are great and all, but I'll be getting those from you for the rest of my life now that we're engaged. I was kinda expecting something a little more concrete."

Becky thought about it for a moment and pulled out her dagger. "Alright, Cardinal, you want something more concrete. Well, I'll give you something more concrete." She took out her dagger and pulled out a strand of her hair from the back of her head. And with a quick slash of her blade, the hair was severed from her head. "Here," she said as she gave him the strand she cut.

Jake's eyes were giant saucers as he watched this happen before his eyes. Her took the hair from her and said, "I guess this'll work. Maybe I can tie it to a piece of cord and keep it as a good luck charm."

"I'm glad that it's good enough for your high standards," Becky rolled her eyes as she started putting her hair back up.

The Scarlett Ruby arrived at her destination a day later, but there was hardly anything worth taking in the sunken ship. Since they didn't have any more destinations to search, they turned around and headed back to Jakeston.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew Mimosa had no idea where he was; all he did know was that his ship had sunk to the bottom of the Atlantic, he had only a handful of men left along with a sulking woman, and his dinghy was now leaking. Two of his men were using their fingers to try to plug up the small holes in the bottom of the boat.

"We haven't had a decent meal in four days! All we have is this nasty hardtack!" one of Mimosa's men bemoaned.

"Pull yourself together, man!" Mimosa ordered sullenly. "Here are your food rations for the day." He handed out two dry crackers to every person.

"I'm not hungry," Allison claimed as she pushed Mimosa's hand away.

"Surely you are!" Mimosa protested. "You haven't eaten for two days! I demand you to eat!"

"I am _not_ hungry."

Matthew's cheeks began to turn red with irritation. "Why must you always manage to be so difficult?! Can't you just once be cooperative?"

"Perhaps if you weren't so demanding and rude, I might treat you better. You're always bossing everybody around, and I am sick of it!"

"Oooh, why do I even bother with you?" Mimosa slumped back down into his seat.

"Then why don't you just throw me overboard like you threaten your crew if they misbehave?"

"Because I-"

"Sir, it's a ship!" someone interrupted, nearly tipping the boat over with his jumping.

"You," Mimosa ordered, "quick, give me your shirt!" He snatched the white shirt and began waving it. "Ahoy! Please help!" His expression changed to horror as the ship turned and came towards them. "Of all ships for us to run into!" he blustered.

"Of all dinghies for us to run into!" Jake laughed heartily as the ship came closer to the dinghy. "Well, I suppose we should see what he wants. Help Mimosa get onto the ship!"

"Thank you," Mimosa mumbled under his breath after he was on board. "Could we…go into your office to speak privately?"

"After you are searched for weapons. I wouldn't want to get killed on my own ship."

"I would like to negotiate a peace agreement with you," Mimosa declared once they were in Jake's office. "I am tired of always going after you every time I see your ship, and I would like to actually enjoy my pirating life."

"Well, that is quite a surprise to hear! I never could understand why you've been trying to ruin my life ever since you mutinied," Jake said as he began pulling out a blank parchment. "What were you thinking for this agreement?"

"I don't want you to blow up my next ship. I suppose in return for you not bringing harm to my ship, I could promise not to harm yours. And I would like to stay as far away from you as possible after this."

"That's sounds fair enough so far. Maybe we should chart out on a map what waters the two of us will run."

"I frequent the southern half of the Atlantic, but I would need a safe route to be able to journey to England and the rest of Europe."

"And I usually stay in the northern half of the Atlantic. It sounds like we'll be able to stay out of each other's paths pretty well. Oh, there's one more thing I would like to get out of this agreement: I want back that engraved wooden chest you took when you mutinied. I would be willing to give you something in return."

"Erm, that is back on land in one of my hiding spots. Perhaps I can get that for you another day? I would like my cutlass you took right before you sunk my vessel and perhaps a non-leaky rowboat so that I can get to land, please."

"Alright, I'll give the cutlass back once you give me the chest, and I'll give you the rowboat now. But first let's write up this peace agreement."

Allison and the rest of Mimosa's men were brought aboard the Scarlett Ruby while Captain Cardinal and Captain Mimosa were still discussing matters because their dinghy began taking on too much water. Allison explained her situation to Becky, and Becky promised to make sure that Mimosa would let her go and that they would take her home. Mimosa and Cardinal came out soon after and explained the terms they came to. Pugwash, the cook, prepared a quick meal for Mimosa and his men while Jake chose the boat to give to Matthew.

Before Becky could even mention Allison to Jake, Mimosa addressed the matter. "Allison," he started off gruffly, "I am letting you go."

"What?" she said startled. "Do you mean it? Are you really going to let me go?"

"Yes, I am. I talked it over with Captain Cardinal, and he said that he would make sure you would find your way home."

"I-I don't know what to say…Th-thank you very much!"

"You're welcome. I…hope that perhaps one day we might run into each other, only under better circumstances than before." He bowed slightly then quickly turned on his heel and walked away. He and his men loaded into the rowboat soon after, and they rowed away in the opposite direction from the route the Scarlett Ruby was taking.

"Welcome back aboard the Scarlett Ruby, Allison," Captain Cardinal greeted. "We aren't going to be able to take you home right away since we were already on our own way home, but you are more than welcome to stay with us until we can. You should be with us no longer than two weeks."

"Plus, you might be able to witness a marriage if you stay long enough. Jake and I are going to be preparing to get married as soon as we get home," Becky eagerly added.

"Oh, congratulations! That sounds just fine to me. It would be nice to be able to witness something good for once. Thank you so much for everything you have done."

"Only too happy to help out a damsel in distress!" Jake responded proudly. Then, turning to his crew, he shouted, "Full speed ahead for home, boys!"

Alvin started awake at the sound of his alarm clock. "Boy! That was some dream I had! It was as if I stepped into a movie. Hey, that gives me an idea! Simon! Theodore! Come listen to the dream I had! I bet it can make us millions!"

_What? That's it? Allison and Mimosa aren't together? And there was barely even any Theodore and Eleanor love. That's why we couldn't stop at just this story. There's more that needs to be told. Tune in for episode two soon!  
_


End file.
